megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Books
Mega Man comics, manga, books and other publications. Comics *Mega Man (Archie Comics) **Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comics series) #248-251 (Crossed over with Mega Man in Worlds Collide) and #273-275 (Crossed over with Mega Man in Worlds Unite) **Sonic Universe #51-54 (Crossed over with Mega Man in Worlds Collide) and #76-78 (Crossed over with Mega Man in Worlds Unite) **Sonic Boom #8-10 (Crossed over with Mega Man in Worlds Unite) **Worlds Unite Battles *Mega Man (Dreamwave Productions) *Novas Aventuras de Megaman (PPA Studio) *Mega Man Mastermix Manga Hitoshi Ariga *Mega Man Megamix (Rockman Megamix) **Rockman Remix *Mega Man Gigamix (Rockman Gigamix) *Rockman Maniax *Rockman wo Tsukutta Otokotachi - Rockman Tanjou Densetsu Shigeto Ikehara *Rockman **Rockman: Dr. Wily no Inbou **Rockman 4 **Rockman World **Rockman World 2 **Rockman World 3 **Rockman: Yomigaeru Blues *Rockman 5 *Rockman 6 *Rockman 7 *Irregular Hunter Rockman X *Rock'n Game Boy Kōji Izuki *Rockman 8 *Rockman & Forte *Rockman 10 -Extra F- Iwamoto Yoshihiro *Rockman X *Rockman X2 *Rockman X3 *Rockman X4 Hideto Kajima *Rockman Zero Shin Ogino *Mega Man ZX *Rockman ZX Advent Ryo Takamisaki *MegaMan NT Warrior (Rockman.EXE) *Shooting Star Rockman 3 Keijima Jun and Miho Asada *Battle Story Rockman.EXE Takumi Kawano *Gekitou! EXE Kyoudai Rockmeen! *Shuugeki On-Air!! Shooting Star Rockmeen! Sankichi Hinodeya *Shuugou Zen'in Gagtte!! Rockman! Masaya Itagaki *Rockman the Shooting Star / Shooting Star Rockman *Rockman the Shooting Star Tribe / Tribe Shooting Star Rockman Butou Gaiden Others/Various *CapYon *Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin *Rockman X7 4Koma Manga Kingdom *Rockman DASH 2 4Koma Gag Battle *4Koma Manga Show Stadium: Tron ni Kobun Manhua *Rockman Battle & Chase (Wu Yang) *Rockman X5 (Hup Yee) *Rockman DASH (Hup Yee) Books Illustration books, information books, strategy guides and others. North American books *Mega Man 2 (Worlds of Power) (1990) *The Official Guide to Mega Man (1991) *Mega Man Tribute (2011) *Mega Man: Robot Master Field Guide (2012) Prima Games Capcom Official Books Official Complete Works series *R20 Rockman & Rockman X Official Complete Works (R20 ロックマン＆ロックマンＸ オフィシャルコンプリートワークス) **Mega Man Official Complete Works **Mega Man X Official Complete Works **R20+5 Rockman & Rockman X Official Complete Works *Mega Man Zero Official Complete Works (ロックマンゼロ オフィシャルコンプリートワークス, Rockman Zero Official Complete Works) *Mega Man Battle Network Official Complete Works (ロックマンエグゼ オフィシャルコンプリートワークス, Rockman.EXE Official Complete Works) *Mega Man Star Force Official Complete Works (流星のロックマン オフィシャルコンプリートワークス, Shooting Star Rockman Official Complete Works) Guidebooks *Rockman X8 Kyūkyoku Complete Guide (ロックマンX８ 究極コンプリートガイド) *Rockman X Command Mission Kyūkyoku Complete Guide (ロックマンXコマンドミッション 究極コンプリートガイド) *Rockman Zero 3 Kōryaku Hon - S-Kyū Hunter he no Kiseki (ロックマンゼロ３攻略本 S級ハンターへの軌跡) *Rockman Zero 4 Official Complete Guide (ロックマンゼロ4　オフィシャルコンプリートガイド) *Rockman ZX Official Complete Guide (ロックマンゼクス　オフィシャルコンプリートガイド) *Rockman ZX Advent Official Complete Guide (ロックマンゼクスアドベント オフィシャルコンプリートガイド) *Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation Official Perfect Guide (ロックマンエグゼ4.5　リアルオペレーション オフィシャル完全ガイド) *Rockman.EXE 5 Official Perfect Guide (ロックマンエグゼ５　オフィシャル完全ガイド) *Rockman.EXE 5 Official Perfect Guide Zōho Kaichōban (ロックマンエグゼ5　オフィシャル完全ガイド　増補改訂版) *Rockman.EXE 5 Kaizou Card Master Guide (ロックマンエグゼ5 改造カードマスターガイド) *Rockman.EXE 6 Official Perfect Guide (ロックマンエグゼ 6 オフィシャル完全ガイド) *Rockman.EXE Battle Chip Stadium Official Perfect Guide Ver. 1 Taiōhan (ロックマンエグゼバトルチップスタジアム オフィシャル完全ガイド Ver.1対応版) *Shooting Star Rockman Official Perfect Guide (流星のロックマン　オフィシャル完全ガイド) *Shooting Star Rockman 2 Official Perfect Guide (流星のロックマン2 オフィシャル完全ガイド) *Shooting Star Rockman 3 Official Perfect Guide (流星のロックマン3 オフィシャル完全ガイド) *Shooting Star Rockman 3 Kyūkyoku Guide Battle Black Box (流星のロックマン３ 究極ガイド バトルブラックボックス) *Namco × Capcom Official Navigation Guide & Illustration Book (NAMCO×CAPCOM オフィシャルナビゲーションガイド＆イラストブック) *Tatsunoko vs. Capcom Official Character Guidebook (タツノコvs.CAPCOM オフィシャルキャラクターガイドブック) Other books *Capcom Game Books - Rockman (カプコン ゲームブックス ロックマン) *Capcom Game Books - Rockman 2: Dr. Wily no Nazo (カプコン ゲームブックス ロックマン2 Dr.ワイリーの謎) *Rockman.EXE Stream Official Film Book Vol. 1-7 *Rockman.EXE Postcard Books *Rockman.EXE 5 DS & 6 Ongaku Dai Jiten (ロックマン エグゼ 5DS＆6 音楽大事典) *Rockman.EXE Character Daizukan (ロックマン エグゼ キャラクター大図鑑) *Rockman.EXE no Subete - Official Settei Shiryoushū (ロックマン エグゼのすべて　-オフィシャル設定資料集-) *Rockman.EXE no Himitsu - Official Settei Illustration Guide (ロックマン エグゼのひみつ　ーオフィシャル設定イラストガイドー) Comic BomBom Special series *Saishinban Rockman Daihyakka (最新版　ロックマン　大百科) *Ketteiban - Rockman 7 & Rockman X3 Chouhyakka (決定版 ロックマン7 & ロックマンX3　超百科) *Saishinban Rockman Super Daihyakka (最新版　ロックマン　スーパー大百科) *Rockman X4 Saikyou Daizukan (ロックマンX4　最強大図鑑) *Rockman 10 Years History Book (ロックマン１０年史大辞典) Kodansha Manga Hyakka series *Rockman & Rockman X Daizukan (ロックマン&ロックマンX 大図鑑) *Rockman & Rockman X Himitsu Daihyakka (ロックマン&ロックマンX ひみつ大百科) *Rockman X Chouhyakka (ロックマンX 超百科) Haoh Game Special series *Rockman 6: Shijōsaidai no Tatakai!! Hisshou Kouryaku Hon (ロックマン６ 史上最大の戦い！！ 必勝攻略本) *Rockman 7: Shukumei no Taiketsu! Hisshou Kouryaku Hon (ロックマン７ 宿命の対決！ 必勝攻略本) *Rockman 8: Metal Heroes Hisshou Kouryaku Hon (ロックマン8 メタルヒーローズ 必勝攻略本) *Rockman World 5 Hisshou Kouryaku Hon (ロックマンワールド5 必勝攻略本) *Rockman's Soccer Hisshou Kouryaku Hon (ロックマンズサッカー 必勝攻略本) *Rockman Battle & Chase Saisoku Ou Yousei Manual (ロックマン バトル＆チェイス 最速王養成マニュアル) *Rockman X Hisshou Kouryaku Hon (ロックマンX 必勝攻略本) *Rockman X2 Hisshou Kouryaku Hon (ロックマンX2 必勝攻略本) *Rockman X3 Shinpan Kouryaku Shirei File (ロックマンX3 ［改訂新版］ 攻略指令ファイル) *Rockman X4 X to Z Kouryaku File (ロックマンＸ4 X to Z 攻略ファイル) *Rockman X5 Kanzen Kouryaku Guide (ロックマンX5 完全攻略ガイド) *Rockman X6 Kanzen Kouryaku Guide (ロックマンX6 完全攻略ガイド) *Rockman X: Cyber Mission Kanzen Kouryaku Guide (ロックマンＸ サイバーミッション 完全攻略ガイド) *Rockman X2: Soul Eraser Kanzen Kouryaku Guide (ロックマンX2 ソウルイレイザー 完全攻略ガイド) *Rockman DASH: Hagane no Boukenshin Kanzen Kouryaku Guide (ロックマンＤＡＳＨ 鋼の冒険心 完全攻略ガイド) Kanpeki Kouryaku Series *Rockman 6: Shijōsaidai no Tatakai!! Hisshou Kouryakuhou (ロックマン６ 史上最大の戦い！！ 必勝攻略法) *Rockman 7: Shukumei no Taiketsu! Hisshou Kouryakuhou (ロックマン７ 宿命の対決！ 必勝攻略法) *Rockman 8: Metal Heroes Hisshou Kouryakuhou (ロックマン8メタルヒーローズ 必勝攻略法) *Rockman & Forte Hisshou Kouryakuhou (ロックマン＆フォルテ 必勝攻略法) *Rockman World 5 Hisshou Kouryakuhou (ロックマンワールド5 必勝攻略法) *Rockman Mega World Hisshou Kouryakuhou (ロックマンメガワールド 必勝攻略法) *Rockman's Soccer Hisshou Kouryakuhou (ロックマンズサッカー 必勝攻略法) *Rockman X Hisshou Kouryakuhou (ロックマンＸ 必勝攻略法) *Rockman X2 Hisshou Kouryakuhou (ロックマンＸ2 必勝攻略法) *Rockman X3 Hisshou Kouryakuhou (ロックマンＸ3 必勝攻略法) *Rockman X5 Hisshou Kouryakuhou (ロックマンＸ５ 必勝攻略法) *Rockman X6 Hisshou Kouryakuhou (ロックマンＸ６ 必勝攻略法) *Rockman X7 Hisshou Kouryakuhou (ロックマンＸ７ 必勝攻略法) *Rockman X8 Hisshou Kouryakuhou (ロックマンＸ８ 必勝攻略法) *Rockman X Command Mission Hisshou Kouryakuhou (ロックマンＸ コマンドミッション 必勝攻略法) *Rockman X2: Soul Eraser Hisshou Kouryakuhou (ロックマンＸ２　ソウルイレイザー 必勝攻略法) *Rockman Zero Hisshou Kouryakuhou (ロックマンゼロ 必勝攻略法) *Rockman Zero 2 Hisshou Kouryakuhou (ロックマンゼロ２ 必勝攻略法) *Rockman Zero 3 Hisshou Kouryakuhou (ロックマンゼロ３ 必勝攻略法) *Rockman Zero 4 Hisshou Kouryakuhou (ロックマンゼロ４ 必勝攻略法) *Rockman DASH: Hagane no Boukenshin Hisshou Kouryakuhou (ロックマンDASH　鋼の冒険心 必勝攻略法) *Battle Network Rockman.EXE 3 Battle Masters Bible (バトルネットワークロックマンエグゼ３　バトルマスターズバイブル) *Rockman.EXE 4 Tournament Red Sun / Tournament Blue Moon Battle Masters Bible (ロックマンエグゼ4 トーナメントレッドサン/トーナメントブルームーン バトルマスターズバイブル) *Rockman.EXE 5 Team of Blues / Team of Colonel Battle Masters Bible (ロックマンエグゼ5―チーム・オブ・ブルース/チーム・オブ・カーネルバトルマスターズバイブル) *Rockman.EXE 6 Dennōjū Glaga / Dennōjū Falzer Battle Masters Bible (ロックマンエグゼ６電脳獣グレイガ電脳獣ファルザーバトルマスターズバイブル) *Shooting Star Rockman Pegasus / Leo / Dragon Battle Masters Bible (流星のロックマン ペガサス レオ ドラゴン バトルマスターズバイブル) *Shooting Star Rockman 2 Berserker / Shinobi / Dinosaur Battle Masters Bible (流星のロックマン２ ベルセルク・シノビ・ダイナソー バトルマスターズバイブル) Hisshouhou Special series *Rockman 7: Shukumei no Taiketsu! Super Famicom Hisshouhou Special (ロックマン7 宿命の対決！ スーパーファミコン必勝法スペシャル) *Rockman 8: Metal Heroes PlayStation Hisshouhou Special (ロックマン8 メタルヒーローズ プレイステーション必勝法スペシャル) *Rockman & Forte Super Famicom Hisshouhou Special (ロックマン&フォルテ スーパーファミコン必勝法スペシャル) *Rockman's Soccer Super Famicom Hisshouhou Special (ロックマンズサッカー スーパーファミコン必勝法スペシャル) *Rockman X3 Super Famicom Hisshouhou Special (ロックマンX3 スーパーファミコン必勝法スペシャル) Kanzen Kouryaku Hon series *Rockman 4: Aratanaru Yabou!! Kanzen Kouryaku Hon (ロックマン４ 新たなる野望！！ 完全攻略本) *Rockman 5: Blues no Wana!? Kanzen Kouryaku Hon (ロックマン５ ブルースの罠！？ 完全攻略本) *Rockman 6: Shijōsaidai no Tatakai!! Kanzen Kouryaku Hon (ロックマン６ 史上最大の戦い！！ 完全攻略本) *Rockman 7: Shukumei no Taiketsu! Kanzen Kouryaku Hon (ロックマン7 宿命の対決！ 完全攻略本) *Rockman X Kanzen Kouryaku Hon (ロックマンX 完全攻略本) *Rockman X2 Kanzen Kouryaku Hon (ロックマンX2 完全攻略本) *Rockman X3 Kanzen Kouryaku Hon (ロックマンX3 完全攻略本) *Rockman X3 Kanzen Kouryaku Hon PlayStation / Saturn Ryou Taiouban (ロックマンX3 完全攻略本 プレイステーションサターン両対応版) Televi Magazine Great Hyakka *Rockman 7 Himitsu Daizukan (ロックマン7 ひみつ大図鑑) *Rockman 8 Himitsu Daizukan (ロックマン8 ひみつ大図鑑) *Rockman X4 Himitsu Daizukan (ロックマンX4 ひみつ大図鑑) Capcom Famitsu *Rockman Battle & Chase Saikyou & Saisoku Official Guide (ロックマンバトル＆チェイス 最強＆最速オフィシャルガイド) *Rockman DASH Official Digouter's Manual (ロックマンＤＡＳＨ 公式ディグアウターズマニュアル) *Rockman X4 Official Irregular Hunter's Manual (ロックマンＸ４公式イレギュラーハンターズマニュアル) *Rockman X7 Official Guidebook (ロックマンX7　公式ガイドブック) *Rockman 1 2 3 Official Guidebook (ロックマン1・2・3 公式ガイドブック) *Rockman 4 5 6 Official Guidebook (ロックマン4・5・6 公式ガイドブック) *Rockman Zero Official Guidebook (ロックマンゼロ　公式ガイドブック) *Rockman Zero 2 Official Guidebook (ロックマン ゼロ2　公式ガイドブック) *Battle Network Rockman.EXE Official Guidebook (バトルネットワーク ロックマンエグゼ　公式ガイドブック) *Battle Network Rockman.EXE 2 Official Guidebook (バトルネットワーク ロックマンエグゼ2　公式ガイドブック) *Battle Network Rockman.EXE 3 Official Guidebook (バトルネットワーク　ロックマンエグゼ3　公式ガイドブック) *Rockman.EXE 4 Tournament Red Sun & Tournament Blue Moon Official Guidebook (ロックマンエクゼ4 トーナメント レッドサン＆トーナメント ブルームーン 公式ガイドブック) *Rockman.EXE 5 Team of Blues Official Guidebook (ロックマンエグゼ5 チームオブブルース　公式ガイドブック) *Rockman.EXE 5 DS Twin Leaders Official Guidebook (ロックマンエグゼ5 DS ツインリーダーズ　公式ガイドブック) *Rockman.EXE 6 Dennōjū Glaga / Dennōjū Falzer Official Guidebook (ロックマン エグゼ6 電脳獣グレイガ／電脳獣ファルザー　公式ガイドブック) *Rockman.EXE Transmission Official Guidebook (ロックマン エクゼ　トランスミッション　公式ガイドブック) *Shooting Star Rockman Pegasus Leo Dragon Official Guidebook (流星のロックマン ペガサス・レオ・ドラゴン　公式ガイドブック) *Shooting Star Rockman 3 Black Ace & Red Joker Official Complete Guide (流星のロックマン3 ブラックエース・レッドジョーカー　公式コンプリートガイド) *Capcom Design Works (カプコンデザインワークス) *Capcom Design Works - Early Days (カプコンデザインワークス　アーリーデイズ) *Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Official Guidebook (MARVEL VS CAPCOM2 New Age of Heroes　公式ガイドブック) *PS2 & Xbox Han Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Official Guide Book (PS2&Xbox版マーヴルVS.カプコン2 ニューエイジオブヒーローズ　公式ガイドブック) *Onimusha Buraiden Official Guidebook (鬼武者無頼伝 公式ガイドブック) Perfect Navigation series *Rockman.EXE Perfect Navigation (ロックマンエグゼ 完全攻略ガイド) *Rockman.EXE 2 Perfect Navigation (ロックマンエグゼ２ 完全攻略ガイド) *Rockman.EXE 2 The Ultimate Navigation SSS (ロックマンエグゼ２ 究極攻略SSS) *Rockman.EXE 3 Perfect Navigation *Rockman.EXE 3 Perfect Navigation - Black Taiou Zouhou Han (ロックマンエグゼ３ 完全攻略ガイド ブラック対応増補版) *Rockman.EXE 3 Ultimate Navigation SP (ロックマンエグゼ３　究極攻略SP) *Rockman.EXE 4 Perfect Navigation *Rockman.EXE 4 Ultimate Navigation DS (ロックマンエグゼ４　究極攻略ＤＳ) *Rockman.EXE 5 (Ryou Taiou Han) Perfect Navigation (ロックマンエグゼ５（両対応版）　完全攻略ガイド) *Rockman.EXE 5 Team of Blues Perfect Navigation (ロックマン エグゼ５　チーム オブ ブルース　完全攻略ガイド) *Rockman.EXE 5 Ultimate Navigation CHAOS (ロックマンエグゼ５　究極攻略CHAOS) *Rockman.EXE 6 Perfect Navigation (ロックマンエグゼ6完全攻略ガイド) *Rockman.EXE 6 Ultimate Navigation COMP (ロックマンエグゼ6究極攻略COMP) *Rockman.EXE Transmission Perfect Navigation *Rockman.EXE Battle Chip GP Perfect Navigation *Shooting Star Rockman Perfect Navigation (流星のロックマン　完全攻略ガイド) *Shooting Star Rockman Ultimate Navigation Legend (流星のロックマン　究極攻略Legend) *Shooting Star Rockman 2 Perfect Navigation (流星のロックマン2　完全攻略ガイド) *Shooting Star Rockman 2 Ultimate Navigation TRIBE (流星のロックマン2　究極攻略TRIBE) *Shooting Star Rockman 3 Kanzen Scenario Kouryaku Guide (流星のロックマン3　完全シナリオ攻略ガイド) Other books ''Mega Man'' related Magazines and misc. *Secret Files *CFC Style Fan-Book CAP! *Nintendo Power *Comic BomBom *CoroCoro Comic *Famitsu *Capcom Special Selection: Rockman DASH 2 *Rockman Magazine *Rockman: Dr. Wily wo Yattsukero!! *Dragão Brasil Especial *Canceled Mega Man X comic book series *Canceled Mega Man cartoon series comic (Marvel Comics, mid-90's) See also *Manga characters External Links *Rockman Perfect Memories: Rockman Books *The Reploid Research Lavatory: The Source Category:Books Category:Comics Category:Manga